Bajo la sombra del héroe
by zelink91
Summary: Link es un pequeño niño que vive en el pueblo de Ordon. Un día que el ocaso cubrió el cielo fue atacado por una bestia, pero fue rescatado por un ser de dorado pelaje cuyo espíritu estaba enlazado al suyo...


**Bajo la sombra del héroe**

El ocaso cubría el pequeño pueblo de Ordón…todos los habitantes del lugar se encontraban culminando sus labores para ir a sus casas a descansar, los niños corrían al llamado de sus madres, cuyos gritos indicaban que la merienda estaba lista; hasta las cabras del rancho se acomodaban en el suave pasto de su rústicas alcobas; todos iban a sus refugios…todos…a excepción de un pequeño niño.

* * *

><p>Cruzando el puente que unía la región de Latoan con la de Farone, se encontraba caminando un niño, este tenía 10 años de edad, su cabello era rubio cobrizo, piel blanca y unos profundos ojos azules…su nombre era Link.<p>

Su mirada estaba hundida en la tristeza, pues aun no superaba que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente meses atrás…

Cuando llegó a la fuente de Farone, se sentó en la orilla y empezó a recordar los días felices junto a ellos.

**_(Flashckack)_**

_Sus padres llegaron al pueblo de Ordon con él cuando era tan solo un bebé, ellos venían de la región de Lanayru, específicamente del castillo de Hyrule._

_Con el pasar de los años el niño le preguntaba a su madre porque era diferente a sus amigos de la escuela, pues él tenía las orejas puntiagudas y los demás las tenían redondas, y aparte de eso, su madre siempre le obligaba a usar guantes, pues en su mano derecha tenía una extraña marca de tres triángulos que nadie, a excepción de ellos, debía ver. La mujer no le daba mayor explicación, solo se limitaba a decirle con una sonrisa que cuando sea mayor lo entendería, pero que por ahora sea bueno y obedezca en no sacarse los guantes frente a otras personas._

_A pesar de esas incógnitas de sí mismo, el niño tuvo una vida feliz, era muy amado por sus padres y se llevaba bien con los otros niños, en especial con Ilia, a quien consideraba su mejor amiga…_

_Pero los días felices terminaron, cuando una mañana sus padres salieron de Ordon a conseguir herramientas nuevas para la fabricación de nuevos muebles para el pueblo...el ocaso cubrió el cielo para preparar la llegada de la noche…pero sus padres no regresaban._

_El alcalde salió junto con un hombre llamado Moy a buscar a los padres Link, pero lamentablemente regresaron con la mala noticia que ellos habían muerto…por más tino que pusieron para confesarle al pequeño la trágica noticia, este estalló en llanto y con gritos reclamaba que sus padres regresen…_

**_(Fin del flashback)_**

Desde la muerte de sus padres vivía con Moy y su esposa Juli, a pesar que ellos eran muy buenos con él nada podía reemplazar el amor de sus padres. El siempre mostraba una sonrisa hacia los demás, no quería que sepan que por dentro estaba destrozado.

Hace unos días escuchó a Moy hablar con el alcalde sobre un curioso detalle sobre el ocaso...dijo que la llegada del crepúsculo llena de melancolía a algunas personas, ahora entendía porque siempre que llegaba esa tonalidad rosa con naranja al cielo se sentía triste, pues le recordaba que sus padres no estaban junto a él.

El pequeño Link se encontraba encerrado en su tristeza a las orillas de la fuente de Farone, pero esta fue interrumpida por un ruido estremecedor…

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - Preguntó el pequeño asustado.

Luego de preguntar temeroso la causa del ruido, de los arbustos salió un lobo color marrón con ojos grises; su hocico estaba cubierto de sangre y sus colmillos mostraban furia hacia el pequeño.

Link empezó a retroceder lo más que pudo para alejarse de la temible bestia, pero esta lentamente se aproximaba a él...sus gruñidos provocaron que Link empiece a temblar, pensando que el animal lo destrozaría sin piedad.

El lobo se puso en posición de ataque y saltó directo hacia el pequeño…este cerro sus ojos pensando que hasta ahí había llegado su vida, pero los abrió rápidamente al escuchar los aullidos de dolor del animal que estaba siendo atacado por otro ser.

El ser que atacaba a la bestia era otro lobo, pero este era de mayor tamaño y su pelaje era tan brillante como el oro. El lobo dorado sin mayor dificultad ahuyento al agresivo animal que quería atacar a Link y se alejó de los arbustos chillando sin parar.

Después que el dorado animal se cercioro que la otra bestia no regresaría, miró fijamente a Link. El pequeño pudo notar que aparte de su brillante pelaje, tenía un ojo color azul y otro era color rojo, pero este último estaba entrecerrado, como si hubiera sido herido.

A pesar que Link estaba asustado de ver semejante animal frente a él, al mismo tiempo no tenia deseos de salir corriendo, sentía que dentro del lobo dorado latía una energía cálida y muy familiar…pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando el animal se dirigió a él con palabras.

- ¿Estás bien pequeño Link? - Preguntó la bestia dorada.

Link sintió que sus oídos lo engañaban al escuchar que un animal le estaba hablando.

- ¿Pu…Puedes hablar?

El lobo soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar al niño.

- Claro que pudo hablar pequeño… y sigo esperando que me respondas.

- Este…si estoy bien…gracias por haberme salvado.

- No agradezcas…es un gusto velar por ti.

El lobo se fue acercando hacia Link poco a poco, a pesar de su enorme tamaño el pequeño no se sintió intimidado por él, así que cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con un poco de temor acarició su peludo cuello.

- Tienes el pelaje muy suave – dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

El lobo solo se limitó a sonreírle al escuchar su comentario…luego de eso le hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Qué hace un niño pequeño solo en un lugar tan peligroso?

Link agachó la mirada al suelo de forma triste.

- No debes estar triste…tus padres te cuidan desde el cielo.

Las palabras del lobo provocaron que Link se sobresaltara.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba triste por mis padres? Y…aparte de eso sabes mi nombre…

El lobo sonrió cálidamente al pequeño y le respondió.

- Yo sé todo de ti Link…he sido parte de tu vida desde el día en que naciste.

Link se sentía extrañado al escuchar al lobo, no entendía como sabia cosas sobre su vida.

- Es decir que… ¿Eres como una especie de guardián?

- mmm más que un guardián…soy como tú sombra…siempre voy a donde tú vas.

- Mi sombra... – susurró el pequeño

Link se sentó en la orilla de la fuente de Farone junto a su peludo amigo hasta que llegó el anochecer.

- Debo irme pequeño Link

- ¿Ya te vas…? - preguntó agachando la cabeza tristemente

- Si deseas podemos vernos todos los días, total a partir de hoy tú y yo seremos buenos amigos.

Link al escuchar que sería amigo del lobo dorado empezó a saltar de la felicidad.

- ¡Siii! Quiero que seamos amigos y juguemos todos los días.

Los gritos de euforia de Link se escuchaban por todo el lugar, tanto que provocó que detrás de los arbustos salga una persona.

- ¡Link! …gracias por las Diosas que te encuentro – dijo Moy asustado.

- Hola Moy, perdón que me haya ido sin avisarte pero tranquilo, mi amigo el lobo me cuida.

Link al darse la vuelta para enseñarle a Moy a su peludo amigo se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, provocando que Moy suelte una pequeña carcajada.

- Ay pequeño, me alegra que aún no pierdas el sentido del humor. Vamos a casa para que duermas, mañana debes ir a la escuela.

Moy tomó de la mano a Link para regresar juntos a Ordon…mientras caminaban, Link giró la cabeza extrañado, pues no entendía porque el lobo había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Link volvió a ir a la Fuente de Farone, una vez que llegó pudo ver su dorado amigo acostado en el pasto.<p>

- ¡Oye!... ¿porque te fuiste ayer sin despedirte? – pregunto apenado.

- Lo siento pequeño Link…pero para ser amigos hay una pequeña condición.

- ¿Condición…a ver dime cuál es?

- Nadie debe saber que somos amigos, porque solo tú puedes verme.

- ¿En serio…? Es decir que… ¿eres un fantasma?

- Soy un espíritu…por eso nadie debe saber sobre nuestra amistad.

- Está bien amigo lobo…lo prometo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Desde que Link se hizo amigo del lobo dorado, todos los días se encontraban en la fuente de Farone para jugar…Link sentía que al estar junto a su peludo amigo la tristeza de no tener a sus padres era más llevadera.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los años y Link se convirtió en un fuerte y apuesto joven, a pesar que físicamente había cambiado, en su corazón aun guardaba la inocencia de su niñez.<p>

Como todos los días, iba a la fuente de Farone a encontrarse con su amigo dorado.

- Cada día estas más grande y fuerte Link…veo que manejas la espada muy bien. – preguntó el lobo a Link.

- Gracias amigo lobo, Moy me ha enseñado bastante, pero tengo deseos de aprender cada día más.

El lobo de quedó observando a Link por unos minutos en silencio hasta que se decidió a hablar.

- Pequeño Link…ahora que ya eres todo un hombre…hay algo que debes de saber.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto extrañado.

- Este será el último día que nos veremos.

Link sintió que la tristeza invadía su ser y sus ojos empezaron a nublarse al saber que su peludo amigo se alejaría de él.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso te vas a ir? - preguntó apenado.

- Así es Link, pero nos volveremos a ver…debo irme para preparar todo.

- ¿Todo…? ¿Todo para qué?

- Un fatídico día se está acercando…el mal cubrirá las tierras de Hyrule y el único que puede detenerlo eres tú…

- ¿Yo?...no entiendo a qué te refieres.

El lobo observó a Link y soltó una ligera carcajada.

- Tranquilo…aún falta un par de años para eso…pero de todas formas debo ir a preparar el terreno desde ahora…solo te pediré algunas cosas.

Link escuchó atentamente a su amigo dorado, quería saber que peticiones le iba a encomendar.

- Lo primero que te voy a pedir, es que cuando me vuelvas a ver, no te asustes, pues no me reconocerás del todo, mi cuerpo será diferente pero mi esencia será la misma.

- Es decir que… ¿Ya no serás un animal?

- Algo así pequeño…lo segundo que te diré es que cuando tú y yo nos veamos, empezaras un largo viaje…en ese viaje tu vida cambiará para siempre, conocerás tu verdadero destino. Este ha sido encomendado por las Diosas desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Link empezó a asustarse un poco con lo que el lobo le decía, sentía que muy pronto días turbios se aproximarían a su vida, el lobo al notar su incomodidad trató de tranquilizarlo.

- No debes temer nada Link…yo estaré a tu lado en todo ese tiempo, conmigo aprenderás grandes técnicas que te ayudaran a salir victorioso en tu gran travesía…pero aparte de eso conocerás a alguien.

- ¿A alguien…a quién?

- Conocerás a una princesa…la princesa del destino. Es una hermosa mujer y tu alma siempre ha estado unida a la de ella.

Link ahora si se sentía más confundido con las palabras de su peludo amigo, así que no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Jajajaja ahora si te volviste loco amigo lobo… ¿Tú crees que una princesa se enamoraría de un campesino cómo yo? Además tú sabes que a mí me gusta Ilia.

El lobo se rio más fuerte que el mismo Link…

- JAJAJAJA puede ser que te parezca absurdo, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad…cuando las Diosas definen el destino de una persona este se cumple. Solo mira, cada vez que has tratado de declarártele a Ilia siempre pasa algo que te lo impide, eso no es coincidencia Link, es el destino que ya te tiene disponible otra persona…además por experiencia te digo…si te vas en contra de los designios divinos, puedes acabar hundido en un vacío sin fin.

El lobo al decir esto agachó la cabeza entristecido, en ese momento Link se abrazó a su cuello para consolarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa amigo lobo? de repente te pusiste triste.

- No pasa nada pequeño…te pido por favor que me hagas caso, sigue el designio de las Diosas, te aseguro que una vez que conozcas a la princesa del destino no querrás separarte de ella, su destino es estar juntos…si te atreves a romperlo, no serás feliz nunca.

- Está bien amigo lobo, te prometo que cumpliré con el mandato de las Diosas – respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

Link pensaba que las cosas que el lobo le decía estaban fuera de lugar, pero a pesar de eso algo en su corazón le decía que tenía que hacerle caso y cumplir su promesa.

- Amigo lobo…veo que conoces muchas cosas sobre las Diosas, se nota que tú siempre has seguido sus designios.

El lobo se quedó callado ante lo que Link le dijo, luego de eso le habló con dificultad.

- No siempre he cumplido con sus designios…y precisamente por eso perdí lo que más ame…no supe ver que las Diosas ya tenía mi vida definida y no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi…por eso te digo que por más difícil que parezcan las cosas, nunca…nunca dejes de luchar por lo que amas.

Link miró al lobo directo a los ojos, le sonrió cálidamente y le respondió.

- Te lo prometo amigo lobo…lucharé por lo que amo siempre…

- Gracias pequeño Link…te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, siempre es bueno confiar en las Diosas…bueno ahora si me tengo que ir.

Link agachó la mirada de forma triste y se abrazó al lobo.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

- Te lo prometí pequeño…pero a pesar que no me veras, te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas…recuerda que soy tu sombra…

Link se separó de su amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa, luego de eso se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse de la fuente de Farone, de vez en cuando se daba la vuelta para despedirse de su peludo amigo con la mano.

- ¡Hasta pronto amigo lobo!…esperare hasta volveré a ver – gritaba Link.

- Hasta pronto Link…entrena duro y hazte más fuerte.

Mientras el lobo observaba a Link alejarse, le dedicó unas palabras en voz baja.

- _Hasta pronto pequeño héroe…tú seguirás con mi legado retenido._

El cuerpo del lobo empezó a ser rodeado por una energía luminosa…una vez que esta se despejó, mostró a un ser de gran estatura con una armadura oxidada, en sus manos llevaba una espada y un escudo cubiertos por hierbas y en su cabeza había por un casco, no se le veía el rostro, solo se podía observar un ojo color azul y el otro rojo…

De forma nostálgica empezó a observar el cielo mientras derramaba una pequeña lágrima.

- _Pronto…muy pronto mi alma descansará en paz…las Diosas me perdonarán el no haber cumplido con sus designios…el no haber luchado por ti…mi amada Zelda…_

**Fin**


End file.
